schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Gym Class Issues
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 26 "Gym Class Issues" Next week, Duane came to school, he didn’t not go to school Friday, he missed the Budget a Challenge party since his class won. Tia was telling Duane how it. Tori Was being annoying. Jack lynch had paid Tia to do his research project and the presentation that is due really soon, and jack is taking a long time with the money. Tia could use the money to dye her hair or pay for prom stuff. On Wednesday at lunch, Sabrina Williams is a girl that Tommy and Justin had a one night stand with, and Sabrina “gets around” according to a lot of people. She usually comes to their lunch table everyday and try to flirt with Tommy, Justin and Josh, but the guys don’t like her, and thinks she’s super disgusting. But today was different. Sabrina literally was all over Justin, sitting in him, while she was eating a hogie, talking and sitting in their faces. Josh had saliva on his face and he was super disgusted. Duane was laughing the whole time. Then Tommy was looking crabby because of Sabrina’s presents. Sabrina then messed up his hair,mane Tommy snapped! He yelled at her telling her not to ever touch his hair, and he told her to take her and her groody as vagina and walk to the corner. Josh had his head down the whole time… Duane and Nate was looking, Justing was trying not to laugh. Sabrina then started chuckling and said he’s the one who has a small dick, then Duane started laughing so hard. Sabrina left. Duane said that made his day. They’re playing bye bye birdie, and Zach is being a douchbag once again. Duane feels like he’s target by Zach and Fat ass Kyle G. Duane was trying to catch the ball, but Zach pushed Duane out the way, Duane called him a bitch. Zach felt offended by that for some reason. When Duane tried getting the ball again, Kyle G’s big fatass come and bumped Duane almost making him fall. Zach laughed at Duane saying “hahah and he called me a bitch!” Soon Duane finally got the ball and called Zach’s name. By the end of the game Duane finished in 3rd place. The next time Duane was out, the ball came flying at Duane so Duane hot the ball out of his way, but Kyle was gonna catch it, but Duane hit the ball and someone else caught it, And Kyle F. Is snapping out on Duane. Duane hates Kyle F. so much, he can’t stand to look at his over sized strep nose. Zach is finally out now he runs and slaps some guys butts and bumps into Duane, Duane shoves him back, and hey starts arguing a little. Zach hates Duane, he wants him to be out next time. When Duane was out, Zach was still in the game, and he started waving to Duane, Duane smiled and waved back. Next day, Zach started whispering to people (Pat and Christian) telling them to target out Duane. He did it right in front of Duane and he knows but Zach eventually got Duane out. It’s the day of the senior prom, which Duane will not be attending, it’s a half day for seniors and that’s all that really matters at this point. In third block Me. Tyrell has a bag of bagels, butter and cream cheese, a pre prom breakfast. The teacher is telling them to not do anything stupid tonight and to stay safe. Morgan and Duane are video taping theirselves on snapchat. Tia just can not deal with Duane and Morgan when they are together. They are acting like ghetto blacks girls. Morgan said “Don’t be talkin no shit about ma gurl Shanaynay, I will take my weave and floss your asshole!” And more!